Vampire Academy note passing
by faicullen
Summary: the vampire academy characters decide to have some fun with paper. full summary inside.jk there really isn't
1. even dimka has too much self confidence

**I'm righting this story for no reason at all. So it is mostly likely gonna be a one shot**

**Me: Harry do the disclaimer**

**Harry: I'm a wizard and yet I'm reduced to this*sighs*Fai does not own vampire academy.**

Rose, **Lissa, ****Christian **_Dimitri_

What cha doin

**Eatin a poisonous mushroom**

Why your gonna die

**No she isn't she's gonna heal herself rite b4 she dies**

Since win do u do death defying stunts Liss

_Since we watched Chris Angel_

Dimitri I told u not 2 let her watch that insanity its 2 friggin awesome

_Why r we writing on paper instead of writing. I MEAN WE'RE 2 FEET AWAY FROM EACH OTHER._

Dimitri your writing voice is scaring me

_Pay up Ozera_

**I'm so confused**

_I bet pyro 1000 dollars & all his Harry Potter books he could make Dimitri mad at me._

**We don't have to do this Dimitri.**

_Pay up_

**Y would u bet the 1 thing u love more than me**

**Harry will save me**

_No he won't_

**Rose y r u so quiet**

Dimitri Belikov did u honestly just USE ME!!!!!!!!!!!

**OMG we need to run**

**Why**

**The last time Rose got mad at Dimitri she killed Jesse out of frustration**

**O crap**

_Rose we don't have to do this_

Lissa & Christian just ran away screaming

Pay up.

_How was I supposed to no u could get them to leave without doing something sexual_

U couldn't cuz I'm awesomely amazing

_This better not get out that I bet my paycheck okay_

Suuuuuuuuuure

**How did u like. Please review. I made cupcakes so I'll need something to keep me from crying when they are gone. Reviews will make me giggle, like a crazed pixie stix high bunny **


	2. lions and tigers and bets oh my

**I am glad for the people who reviewed. You all get virtual pixie stix.**

_**Me: **_why did Harry pass out again?

**Draco: you hit him with a solid gold cauldron.**

**Me: oh yeah. Well now you have to do it.**

**Draco: fine. Fai does not own Vampire Academy.**

**Lissa****, Christian, **_**Adrian **__Dimitri, _Rose

**We know you lied to us.**

How did you find out?

**I tripped over my shoelace.**

_**Nice one ozera **_

Yeah nice goin

**It was really funny to watch him trippin**

_What happened to the g in ing?_

**What are you talkin about?**

_**Yeah what are you goin off about?**_

Lol I get it.

_And your laughing at me! Grrrrr_

Did you just growl at me young man?

No

_**What are you talkin about? You totally growled at her. We were all right here. Right pyro**_

**I am stayin out of Rose's temper tantrums. She killed Ralph out of anger with Dimitri**

_**At this rate everyone who ever did anything to Rose will die?**_

Your next Ivashkov.

_You tell him Rose_

Don't think I'm not mad at you anymore. I'm just gonna go kill Adrian when we all leave.

_**You know what I never understood.**_

**No cause you never told us**

_**How could Christian hear what you said if they were writin it down **_

**Yeah how'd you know?**

**Rose told me**

Christian!

_You said you weren't gonna tell anyone about me betting my paycheck_

Pay up Liss

**Fine. For those of you who don't understand Rose bet me she could get Dimitri to say what he bet to her.**

_Why'd you tell me you told them_

I didn't you just thought I did. All I really did was tell them we had a bet.

_**Why don't you dhampirs just use your allowances to buy stuff instead of makin bets?**_

Well some of us don't get monthly allowances big enough to buy a country, and still have enough left over to feed our alcohol obsession.

_**I will buy a country. Just a small one. **_

**Don't you think someone would notice if a Moroi decided to buy a country.**

Not really. Humans are stupid

_**Didn't you live with humans**_

**Yes and that was more than enough time for us to realize how dumb they were**

_Isn't there something you like about them_

**No**

Double no Dimitri. Plus you should feel guilty about the death of Brandon Ozera.

_**I thought you were gonna kill me**_

In do time Adrian. In do time.

**Hope you liked it. If you don't then I'll assume like my teacher does that you just don't understand me. **


	3. intervention

**I updated cuz the reviewers are just totally awesome. I give you all virtual hugs, and sorry for the long wait. I saved this on my grandparents house, and I was to lazy to rewrite it.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: man if I don't stop with the cauldron I'm gonna be out of Harry potter characters**

**Ron: do I have to**

**Me: wanna end up like Harry & Draco. **

**Ron: *shivers* no. Fai does not own Vampire Academy**

**This is how you know who is writing. Whatever type of writing the person's name is in that's the type of writing they do.**

**Lissa** Rose _Dimitri__ therapist __**Adrian **_**Christian**

_**Why'd you guys bring me here? **_

**Adrian you have a problem**

**We're scared it'll get even worse**

_**What **_

_It's obvious Adrian _

We need to stop the alcohol addiction

_**No we don't **_

**We know you get drunk so easily**

**It'll be better when you're sober.**

_Is it really necessary to write this down_

**Yes Mr. Therapist**

_Okay…_

_Omg you love the usage of dot dot dot to!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Why are you here with a bunch of teenagers?_

_**He's sleepin with rose **_

Adrian's just drunk. He can't be trusted

**He's just her mentor, and they spend hours in each other's rooms doing who knows what**

Christain!

_Is he drunk to_

Yep!

**Well well well. Seems you have a much deeper relationship than you said rose**

_Guess we'll talk to you to next_

_So Adrian how long you been drinking_

_**20 years**_

_how old are you_

_**23**_

_do you like alcohol_

_**I only use it to keep myself from goin crazy**_

_Why are you goin crazy?_

_**The girl I love is to busy with her 24 year old mentor**_

Don't start this crap again

Lol omg romflmaoal

_Wth_

Lol- laugh out loud, omg= oh my god, romflmaoal= rolling on my floor laughing my ass off at lissa

**What happened this time**

**Rose gave me pixie stix now I can flyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy**

**Wtf**

_**I don't know Christian I don't know.**_

_Rose you said I could fly last time…but I couldn't_

**Is that why you jumped off a building and we had to heal you.**

**Oh yeah. And you were playing I believe I can fly on the radio.**

_Rose still won't let me forget it._

Damn straight… I'm bored. Who wants to go on Aim

Everybody says yes

_I'll see you later Rose and Dimitri_

**Sooooooo what did you think. And yes the next chapter is aim. I need a beta. Or someone to give me more ideas**


	4. i aim to AIM

**Hi I'm sorry I didn't update in so long. I just..didn't want to. But now I do so it's all good**

**Disclaimer**

**Me: Harry your back!**

**Harry: yeah 's said to tell you to leave the cauldrons alone**

**Me: they ruin all the fun**

**Harry:*rolls eyes* Fai doesn't own twilight…vampire academy**

Rose-duchess of pie

Lissa-go-go power rangers

Dimitri-Guardian Belikov

Adrian-go vodka

Christian-duke of pie

_Duchess of pie and go-go power rangers have logged on_

Go-go power rangers rose! Y r u on.

Duchess of pie: cuz I can

Go-go power rangers: omg I have an idea

**5 messages later**

go-go power rangers: then they enter the chatroom, AND THE FREAK OUT ILL BE AWESOME!

_GuardianBelikov, GoVodka, and Duke of pie have logged on._

Duchess of pie:Lissa I DON'T WANNA HIDE OUR LOVE ANY MORE

Go-go power rangers:I love u 2 rose,we'll always b 2gether

All the guys:WTF!

Lissa and rose: u should hav seen ur faces man u guys totally fell for it

Duke of pie: u didn't c our faces

Duchess of pie: that's not the point

GoVodka: I'z luv bunnies…..hehehhehe

Everyone else: o.O

Guardian Belikov: rose u and christains usernames are almost the same

Rose and Christian: Lissa!

Go-go power rangers: evil laughter

GoVodka: y didn't u just rite muahahahahahahhaah

Duke of pie: Adrian shutup

Guardian Belikov: pwnd!

GoVodka: virtual middle finger

Duchess of pie: Adrian, I'm naked cum 2 my room rite now

GoVodka: hells yah

_GoVodka has logged off_

Guardian Belikov:Rose…

Duchess of pie; just wait here he comes Lissa que me

Go-go power rangers: rose: evil laughter

_Duchess of pie has logged off_

**10 minutes l8r**

_Duchess of pie has logged back on_

Duchess of pie: comrade if I told u I beat Adrian mercilessly with his own alcohol, then tied his bludgeoned body up hung him from kirova's bathroom window would you say something to a teacher

Guardian Belikov:nope

Duchess of pie:oh goodie. Guess what I did everybody

Go-go power rangers: what

Everyone else: wtf Lissa

Go-go power rangers: I wanna know

Duke of pie: wow liss it's a good thing your hot

**Ummmmmmmmmmmm I know I took forever to write that. I had another one ready, but the computer I was working on wouldn't work on fanfic.**

**R&R**


	5. pancake orgy

**Hello people who thought I had disappeared off the face of the earth. I did in fact not die…or maybe I did. I'm really not that attentive…anyways on with disclaimatron**

**Dislaimertron**

**Harry, Draco, and Ron*shudder and try to get away from me***

**Me: who wants to do the disclaimer? *brandishing flaming carcass that looks suspiciously like Ginny Weasley***

**Voice from afar: me!**

**Me: who dares to challenge me!**

**Dimitri: I do**

**Me*faints in pit of fangirl drool***

**Draco*dislodging himself from Ron and Harry* thank you we could've died in there.**

**Dimitri: it was nothing. *smiles at camera* Fai does not own vampire academy**

**Handwriting key: whatever font the name is in that's who's talking**

**Lissa** Rose _Dimitri__ therapist __**Adrian **_**Christian**

Christian prepare for your ass to be kicked

**Lol , you no my untimely death might be worth seeing the most awkward conversation in history**

**I tried to stop him rose I really did**

Clearly you weren't trying too hard

_All right rose, dimitri, welcome to couples therapy_

_Someone kill me, please_

_**Don't worry Belikov you'll probably die from embarrassment **_

Seriously this is unnecessary, we aren't a couple

_So this is just a casual sexual relationship_

_NO!_

Seriously is isn't like that

_**Yeah, there more into a BDSM kinda thing**_

Adrian….

**Not to mention the bunny rabbits…oh god the bunny rabbits**

_**Remember the time you guys tried to convince us to have a pancake orgy**_

**Yeah, with the syrup**

_I don't think this is the right kind of therapy for you guys…_

**Seriously , this was all a big joke**

**You're only saying that so you guys can keep your kinky love triangle a secret**

**Oh, you are so not getting any tonight Christian**

_You're sleeping with him too? You guys get around_

_**Wanna join our lovin' club, Dr.T**_

_Actually? I kinda do_

_Rose?you know what to do._

I got this, babe. Hey . wanna come in a dark forest so deep no one can her you scream?

_Sounds like fun :D_

**So that's the end of . oh guys check out my new story Sugar and Spice: It's trashy reality TV, vampire academy style.**


End file.
